Opera time table W35/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 25.08.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:19 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Le nozze di Figaro (1998) Brilliant (I) 03:15 Gaetano Latilla - La finta cameriera (2000) Opus 111 (I) 05:36 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 07:45 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 10:43 George Frideric Handel - Sosarme, re di Media (1954) Conductor: Anthony Lewis (I) 13:09 George Frideric Handel - Partenope (1979) DHM (I) - 1st recording 16:21 George Frideric Handel - Serse (Xerxes) (1965) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 19:09 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 21:08 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 23:58 Antonio Vivaldi - Giustino (2001) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 26.08.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 04:35 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 07:39 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 10:46 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 13:47 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 16:21 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 18:29 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 21:31 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 27.08.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:26 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Roland (2004) Ambroise (F) 03:06 Francesco Cavalli - La Calisto (1994) Harmonia Mundi (I) 05:51 Francesco Cavalli - La Didone (1997) DHM (I) - 1st recording 08:13 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:17 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 15:11 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 17:49 Giulio Caccini - L'Euridice (2008) Ricercar (I) 19:08 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 21:39 Stefano Landi - Il Sant' Alessio (1995) Erato Records (I) 23:48 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 28.08.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 02:00 Server crashed 10:14 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 12:48 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 15:36 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 19:29 Antonio Sartorio - L'Orfeo (1979) Warner Fonit (I) 22:06 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 29.08.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:01 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 02:39 Henry Purcell - Timon of Athens (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 02:58 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 04:55 John Eccles - The Judgment of Paris (2003) Chandos (E) - 1st recording 05:45 George Frideric Handel - Deborah (1999) Naxos (E) 08:27 George Frideric Handel - Susanna (1989) Harmonia Mundi (E) 11:25 Antonio Casimir Cartellieri - Gioas re di Giuda (1996) MDG (I) 13:01 Antonio Casimir Cartellieri - La celebre Natività del Redentore (2003) Capriccio (I) 14:15 Luigi Boccherini - Giuseppe Riconosciuto (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 16:12 Antonio Calegari - La resurrezione di Lazzaro (2000) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 17:30 Antonio Salieri - La passione di nostro Signore Gesù Cristo (2000) Fonè (I) 19:20 Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy - Elias (unbekannt) Brilliant (D) 21:28 Carl Loewe - Jan Hus (2009) Collegium Musicum St. Gallen (D) - 1st recording 22:55 Carl Loewe - Das Sühnopfer des Neuen Bundes (1991) FSM (D) - 1st recording 30.08.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 00:12 Carl Greith - Der heilige Gallus (1998) Collegium Musicum St. Gallen (D) - 1st recording 01:23 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 03:52 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 07:43 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 11:32 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 15:49 Richard Wagner - Lohengrin (1965) RCA (D) 19:25 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 22:42 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 31.08.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:05 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 04:15 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1977) EMI Classics (I) 06:18 Giuseppe Verdi - Aida (1981) Deutsche Grammophon/Reader's Digest (I) 08:39 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1979) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 10:38 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1996) EMI Classics (F) 14:03 Jules Massenet - Le Cid (1976) Columbia Records (F) 16:29 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 18:38 Hjalmar Borgstrøm - Thora paa Rimol (2001) Simax Classics (NO) 20:37 Franz Schreker - Irrelohe (1989) Sony Classical (D) - 1st recording 22:43 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 35/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014